


don't need love looking like diamonds

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Series: get sleazy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Gen, M/M, Poverty, References to Drugs, Sleaziness, Squatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like always, Bucky's kisses are more drugging than the pills he pops and the joints Steve smokes, and Steve can't help but lean after him, chasing the hot, wet give of Bucky's mouth, the slick tongue and the cherry red lips</p>
<p>Bucky and Steve don't have much, but they always have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't need love looking like diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> first part of my sleazy au inspired entirely by Ke$ha.  
> song title is from sleazy by kesha
> 
> I don't think there will be a particular order in this series. Just vignettes that follow the life of Steve and Bucky and friends as they deal with things like being poor and penniless, but able to have a damn good time anyway. Basically, fuck anyone who tries to give them charity because they're pretty alright on their own.  
> (They're the scum of society and they don't give a shit)

When you grow up in an orphanage, too skinny and weak to be considered much of a buy for the rich elite, you sort of start to become less enchanted about life.

Maybe not life exactly. Steve loved life. He loved people. He loved Bucky and his ridiculous penchant for glitter and his permanently smeared eyeliner. He loved his art, the way he could create a sort of life on paper or on the walls, bandanna around his mouth and nose to cover up the smell. 

"C'mon, Stevie," Bucky grins, eyes lidded and hazy. "Party'll be so much more fun with you there." He's already covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his eyeliner smeared and his mesh shirt sticking to his skin. His pupils are huge, too big, and Steve huffs at him, but doesn't protest when Bucky bodily hauls him up and kisses him sloppily. He tastes of cheap vodka and beer and the music booms from the room next door, as dank and abandoned as this one, but filled with life. 

Like always, Bucky's kisses are more drugging than the pills he pops and the joints Steve smokes, and Steve can't help but lean after him, chasing the hot, wet give of Bucky's mouth, the slick tongue and the cherry red lips. Bucky presses his smaller, lither body against Steve's and Steve's big hands cup Bucky's ass. They're both sticky and gross, but Steve thinks Bucky looks like the best thing in the world, all debauched and beautiful and welcoming.

"You got glitter all over you," Bucky murmurs, eyes sweet, and Steve smiles, pressing little biting kisses to his jaw, feeling the sigh that Bucky lets out.

"Always do. You gonna show me a good time, Barnes?" 

Bucky's grin is brighter than all the glitter he wears combined (and Bucky always has a lot of glitter). "You bet your punk ass I will." And he tugs him into the next room, filled with hot, sweaty bodies and laughter.

Steve spots Peggy and she flashes him a red-lipped smile as Bucky ends up feeding him shot after shot until the world is pleasantly fuzzy, all blurred edges and sparks and the feel of Bucky's hot body pressed against his own, his dark eyes and his glinting smile. Steve breathes the dank air, the can taste spilled vodka and body odor on his tongue and he laughs quietly, letting Bucky pull him in the throngs of people, letting Bucky kiss him until all he can taste is Bucky, sharp and metallic on his lips.

Steve grunts when his back hits the wall and his laughter turns into a moan when Bucky's teeth scrape the side of his neck. He tips his head to the side to give him more skin and he shivers at the heated press of Bucky's hands down his chest, under his shirt, on his ass, everywhere. It's hard to concentrate when his head is buzzing, and every one of Bucky's touches feels like fire, like brands searing onto his skin, and when Bucky slips his hands in Steve's pants he moans, loud and low, lost in the sounds of the party. Bucky's teeth are blindingly white in the dark, and his face looks ghostly as the strobe lights flash. In the back of his head, Steve wonders where those came from, and then promptly decides he doesn't care because Bucky's got his fingers curled around his cock and Steve hisses, head thunking against the wall, uncaring about how filthy it'll make his hair because they're just as dirty, just as filthy and slick and he moans into Bucky's mouth, hips jolting as the slow build of pleasure that had been settling in his gut since Bucky kissed him the first time, and he knows he's gonna come, gonna spill all over Bucky's fingers. Bucky licks into Steve's mouth, and Steve whimpers when Bucky's wrist does this thing that has him seeing more spots than he already is, and he does it again and Steve is gone, the rest of the noise fading to just Bucky's breath against his mouth and his beautiful ringed eyes.  


When he finally comes to, it's with a groggy blink and Bucky is licking his fingers clean, eyes bright and wicked, and Steve pulls him in to lick the taste of himself out of Bucky's mouth. He shifts his hips and Bucky's breath comes out in a whoosh, the heated line of his dick pressed right against the sharp jut of Steve's hips. "C'mon, Buck," Steve breathes.

"We don't-- _ah_ \--These are my last pair of pants, you dick," Bucky gasps, his whole body still as his cock pulses, spilling sticky in his boxers. Steve smiles smugly at Bucky's weak glare, holding Bucky's orgasm-relaxed body up. 

"You two, quick fuckin' around and come take shots with us," Dum Dum says, grinning when Bucky groans and mutters something insulting against Steve's neck. "We've seen it all before, Barnes. Pretty sure your boy makes you come in your pants at least once each party." He cackles when Steve turns red and Bucky flips him off, but he keeps looking at them until Steve peels Bucky off of him and tugs him to the group. It's Gabe, Peggy, Jacques, Jim, and James and Gabe winks at him.

"Nice going, Cap," he says, nodding to Bucky, who still looks a little dazed and flushed. Steve rolls his eyes at the nickname but he squeezes Bucky's hand. "Got a new tat, if you wanted to see." Steve's eyes light up and he leans forward when Gabe rolls up his sleeve. The tattoo is beautiful, swirling ink and tribal and Steve just breathes at the artistry of it.

"How'd you afford it?" he asks softly, and Gabe grins, winking. 

"I got a friend who gives me a discount." 

Steve sighs, thinking of the small sock of money he had to save up for a tattoo gun. Bucky had always wanted one, but he refused to get one until Steve could do it himself. Probably not the safest thing, but he and Bucky never much cared for safe. Bucky nuzzles Steve's ear and smiles quietly.

"One day," he drawls, eyes bright. Steve smiles back and nods, watching their friends laugh. Peggy has that mule-headed look in her eye that means that someone just made the mistake of challenging her to a drinking game--probably Morita. He never learned. Dum Dum chatters excitedly with Gabe and Jim and Jacques just says something in slurred French that only Gabe can understand. Steve smiles, running his hand down Bucky's mesh shirt, feeling the hard muscles and the boney jut of his hips. They're basically penniless and they survive off of good luck and drunken fun, but it works. Steve is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be looovely.


End file.
